A Summer In Hell
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: the Holmes- Watson family are staying at Holmes Manor for the summer. this follows the story of their daughter, Elizabeth 'lizzy' Holmes... Welcome to a summer in hell... sometimes your relatives can be a bitch! Johnlock, Mystrade and warnings of very moody teenage girls!
1. Won't be so bad after all

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…" 14 year old Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Holmes said reading aloud from her book, sitting in the back of her dads car between her two brothers on the way to Holmes Manor for the summer.

"oh do shut up Lizzy." Her twin brother Hamish snapped. Sherlock just shook his head and concentrated on the road.

"will you guys stop fighting?" John said. He and Sherlock were now married and had three children.

"dad, you know they wont stop." James, the youngest of them said.

"I know." John sighed turning back round. "Lizzy did you remember that dress your grandmother wanted you to wear for the Holmes Annual Ball?"

"uhhh… no" Lizzy replied sarcastically, continuing to read her book.

"please tell me you didn't." Sherlock sighed.

"yes, of course I remembered the bloody thing. You wouldn't let me out the house without it. Squirt stop elbowing me!" Lizzy snapped elbowing her twin back.

"don't call me squirt." Hamish said.

"will do."

"you have no right."

"yes I do."

"and whats that?"

"i'm older than you."

"no your not."

"am."

"yeah by what 2 minutes."

"yeah I still makes me older."

"no it doesn't."

"yes it does."

"stop it!" Sherlock shouted sending the car into a deadly silence. John placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"guys stop it, or ill make one of you walk the rest of the way." John warned, Lizzy huffed and grabbed her shoulder bag.

"that's it. I'm walking there on my own before I rip all of your heads off." Lizzy said. She clambered over her younger sibling and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Lizzy, come back." John said out the window, but Elizabeth just stuck her headphones it and stuck her middle finger up at him.

"John let her go. She needs sometime to calm down, you know shes been in an awful mood since she was asked to come." Sherlock said.

"yeah." John sighed. They drove off, not really needing to worry, Lizzy had done this every summer since she was nine so she wasn't too picky about the whole situation. Instead of heading in the direction of Holmes Manor, she slipped her book into her shoulder bag and headed the other way, heading for death point. Death point wasn't really scary or fatal unless you slipped over the edge, it was a cliff just above the rest of the valley, where in the middle lay Holmes Manner. Lizzy often headed up there to read and just sit and enjoy the scenery or sunset, which at this point seemed most probable. She knew that they would know she'd be back after dark so didn't bother to tell them. 'its not like they actually care' Lizzy thought sarcastically making her way down the road.

XxX

"Sherlock dear, where's that darling daughter of yours?" His mother, Violet Holmes asked after everyone had settled and unpacked.

"up the cliff again, mother." Sherlock said, sitting down next to John.

"dad?" James asked. "can I go see if she's ok?" he asked, though he was almost five years younger, he cared for his sister dearly.

"Sure just make sure your back before dark and that she hasn't jumped off the edge ok?" John said, snuggling against Sherlock on the sofa.

"sure dad." James said, before running out the room.

"Sherlock, you really should learn to control that daughter of yours." Violet sighed.

"well what can I say, Lizzy is just Lizzy. She'll always be like that." Sherlock said, knowing that there would be an argument soon.

"she's too wild Sherlock. You must calm her down before she loses her way." Violet complained. Sherlock and John exchanged worried glances, well they both knew Lizzy's behavior was just Lizzy, she'd always been like that. Strong-willed, stubborn, independent, moody and pretty much preffered being alone than with company but they didn't think she was drifiting. 'what if she is?' John thought, 'I mean I know things have been stressful lately but have we been so stressed not to notice our own baby girl drifiting away.'

"and that silly little book that shes always got her head stuck in?" Violet saw Sherlock's fist clench and un-clench.

"look, mother. Just drop it please? Elizabeth is just Elizabeth why can't you learn to except that?" Sherlock said walking out the room. John quickly stood up and made his way after his husband when he saw James close the front door quietly.

"James, come here. Where's your sister?" John said to the 10 year old boy who ran up to him.

"upstairs." James said. "i'll be in library if you need me." He said before running back down the stairs and disappearing into the great library (which was what Sherlock called it.). John made his way up the stairs and went to check on Elizabeth before going to see Sherlock. He looked through the crack between the door and the door frame, and was very surprised to see Elizabeth, his little Lizzy, laying across her bed crying, her shoulders shaking from the sobs. John pushed open the door, and walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms round her. Elizabeth didn't seem to care and just sobbed into her dad's shoulder.

"there'll be other boys sweetheart and whoever he was he didn't deserve you." John whispered I her ear.

"She was wearing MY Stryper t-shirt." Lizzy said.

"your Stryper t-shirt?" John asked, realizing she meant the old heavey metal band he used to like. Lizzy had nicked the t-shirt off him years ago and had never given it back. Not that he could really care anyway. They both laughed…

Maybe this summer in hell wouldn't be so bad after all…

A/n: hello dear people who are reading a wanna-be writers story! This is my latest story! Its just an idea I came up with! Please leave a review… like pretty pretty pretty please!


	2. The cold barrel of a gun

A/n: Heya! This is the re-write of the original chapter i put up it was a little crappy or the ending was so i'm changing it!

Also Elizabeth and Hamish are 14 and James is 9.

Yeah i know i forgot this in the last chapter, Disclaimer: i don't own Sherlock nor do i own Pride and Prejudice... but i do have a copy of the book that's been read so many times its practically falling apart.

XxX

Having tea with Violet Holmes on a rainy Sunday afternoon was not what you wanted to do if you were Elizabeth but she had to, her dad had always said 'it doesn't matter what the world thinks of you or what your family thinks of you, all that does matter is what you think of yourself.' Now she wasn't so sure that statement was completely true. Her dad was acting weird, her other father was being way to unlike him, her uncle Mycroft was completely still and cold, her uncle Lestrade always looked down at his tea cup and didn't really speak much.

"Elizabeth, what do you want to study?" Violet asked, Lizzy glared at her. " i imagine you want to study forensics and sience like you father or maybe even law."

"no actually, i want to study Art and Music or English Litriture." Lizzy said. 'god i have to get out of this skirt.' Lizzy thought, she'd been made to wear a plain black skirt, a pair of dolly shoes and a white blouse, which was completely different to her usual paint covered jeans, a plain paint stained T-shirt and her old converse's.

"oh, id have hoped you would have been more like your family." Violet said looking shocked and slightly hurt, Lizzy winced 'oh god not again.' She thought.

"well, maybe i would rather be my own person than be the copy of another." Lizzy stated.

"that maybe, but artist and musicians have a hard time finding work, what will happen if you cant find any?"

"I'll find something. Because sometimes you just gotta roll the dice." Lizzy said with confidence, Hamish sniggered as did John and Sherlock.

"what is so funny young man?" Violet snapped at Hamish.

"oh nothing." Hamish said smiling sweetly.

"ugghh. Anyway, Sherlock dear did you talk to Elizabeth about last night?" Violet asked Sherlock, Mycroft froze knowing full well what would happen.

"not quiet yet mother. Me and John have certain things to discuss first." Sherlock said.

"what?" Lizzy said. "what the fuck happened last night?"

"none of you business , Elizabeth." Violet said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"im pretty sure i heard my name two seconds ago or was that the faries speaking, huh?" Lizzy snapped, forgetting everything John told her about the way she talked.

"well maybe if your head wasn't in the clouds you'd realize where your place lies."

"and where does my place lie? Or i am just the girl who drifted away because no one bothered to notice me ." Lizzy shouted, running out of the room and slamming the front door. Everyone sat in silence, there was no need to say anything at all.

XxX

Elizabeth just kept running, she didn't care where she was going or that it was raining, she just kept running. Lizzy was pretty sure her left shoe was still in the driveway of the house because her left foot was colder than the right one. She ran through the fields behind the house in a desperate attempt to get away from that awfull place, the rain soaking her skin as she ran. Lizzy stopped running and fell to her knees and cried…

XxX

Sherlock walked quickly from the room and ran out across the drive way.

"Lizzy?" Sherlock called but there was no reply. He couldn't see her anywhere. So he ran, trying to figure out where she went. He spent hours searching, seconds went by and she was no where to be found, until it dawned on Sherlock where Lizzy might be…

"no…" Sherlock whispered under his breath. And then Sherlock ran faster than he ever had before and he just kept going, until he saw her. Lizzy was stood on the ledge of the cliff, looking down.

"Lizzy!" Sherlock screamed. Lizzy turned to face him, tears mixed with the rain that poured down. "don't jump, please."

"is that what it feels like?" Lizzy asked.

"is what like?" Sherlock asked, walking closer to Lizzy.

"standing on the edge. Does it feel like freedom is just a step away?"

"why?" Sherlock asked. "why do you want to jump?"

"hehehe, funny that. How none of you noticed what was going on right?" Lizzy took one step closer to the edge.

"what was going on? Lizzy just tell me please." Sherlock said. Suddenly he felt the cold barrel of a gun pushing into his temple.

"now, Mr.'olmes, I think it would be a good idea to step away from your daughter." Said a cold voice…


	3. Plain white and splattered paint

A/n: Heya. Here's chapter 3. Please, please, please review!

XxX

The rain stopped. Sherlock stood there frozen.

"No." Sherlock said. "your dead you can't be real."

"oh brother dearest, didn't ya know." The man said gleefully. "I'm still alive. Still going and still haunting you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"but you know I will. Just wait till I get my hands on little Lizzy here." The man said, pointing his gun to Lizzy who was still stood by the edge. Suddenly there were two gunshots and the man fell to the ground, bleeding with two wounds in his back. Sherlock turned around to see John and... Mycroft each with a gun in hand. John dumped his gun on the ground and ran over to Sherlock hugging him tightly, everyone made sure Sherlock was alright and worrying over him that no one seemed to notice Lizzy walking away...

Exactly 6 minutes later...

John looked up, Lizzy wasn't there. He suddenly let go of Sherlock and ran to where she had been standing. Nothing.

"LIZZY!" John shouted. Still nothing, Lizzy just wasn't there...

"John what is it?" Sherlock asked worriedly.

"She's not here, i can't see her anywhere." John said...

XxX

Lizzy silently slipped away from the small group of people, standing only metres away. She needed to get out of here, just away from all that. So she just walked and walked and walked...

Night had fallen before Lizzy came back. Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Lestrade were sat in the living room going into over panic mode. Lizzy opened the door silently and headed up the stairs.

"where do you think your going Elizabeth?" Sherlock said.

"to bed." Lizzy snapped.

"not after you tell us what happened back there."

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT HAPPENED I'M NOT THE ONE KEEPING SECRETS IN THIS FAMILY." Lizzy shouted, she turned and ran up the stairs, making sure to slam her door as loud as possible. Lizzy sat on her bed and picked up her guitar. She began to play, something she always did when she was angry but today that didn't seem to help her vent her emotions. She put her guitar down and looked around her room. It was bare apart from the single bed in one corner, the Chester draws and the bedside table. Suddenly she had an idea. She pulled her bed into the middle of the room, putting the bedside table and her suitcase on top and the Chester draws by the bed. Slowly Lizzy pushed tem out into the hallway not caring who heard. She stood back inside her room. Four blank walls, pain white. Exactly what Lizzy needed. She grabbed her old art bag from her case. She pulled out her acrylic paints and a few paint brushes and a permanent marker. Lizzy slowly drew the outline, each curve, sharp edge was done with such perfection. She was so lost in her artwork she didn't notice Sherlock watching her from the door way...

By the end of the night all four white walls were covered in art, including bits of the ceiling. Lizzy was fast asleep on the floor a pencil tucked behind her ear and a paint brush in her hand. Her plain white Tee and trackies were covered in various colours of paint and had smudged hand prints all over...

John and Sherlock looked in one their daughter from the door way.

"what will your mum say about this?" John asked.

"I'm not sure. Though I think she may accept Lizzy when she finds out how good her artwork is." Sherlock said, picking his paint covered daughter up from the floor and carrying her gently to another spare room...

A/n: If ya want to know what sort of art is on Lizzy's wall go here: auobsessed . tumblr . lizzyswallart (remove spaces) And visit my blog here: auobsessed . tumblr . com (remove spaces also)


	4. We need to talk

A/n: So so sorry I haven't updated in a while! It took watching the first 15 minutes of Sense and Sensibility to get my inspiration back! I listen to this while writing it might help you get the feel of this chapter: www. YouTube watch?v=tvT0aPkYLfY (Remove spaces)

Follow me on Tumblr: auobsessed . tumblr . com

Look at Lizzy's art that she painted around her room here: auobsessed. tumblr lizzyswallart (remove spaces)

And follow me on twitter: monkeygoth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the sense and sensibility soundtrack...

XxX

Sherlock sat by Lizzy the whole time she slept. She didn't sleep very long though. Lizzy and Sherlock were sat on the bed, both looking down at their laps. John closed the door behind him and walked back to Lizzy's room where her two brothers were still amazed by what their sister had done. He stood in the doorway and smiled remembering when he ad Sherlock adopted Lizzy and Hamish.

_And there they were. Brother and sister sat in the corner of the room away from the rest of the children. John watched as Sherlock walked over to them._

_"Hey." Sherlock said softly smiling. John noticed Sherlock was different around these kids, Sherlock had explained to him that he'd spent most of his childhood in one of these places and knew what it was like._

_"hi." The little boy said quietly. The girl however was a little more eager and let go of her brother's hand, she signed rapidly at Sherlock who smiled. The little girl had brown curls that fell down her back and the deepest blue eyes. They both looked a lot alike, the two._

_"what's your name?" Sherlock asked._

_"I'm Hamish." Hamish said, getting a little more used to Sherlock. "and this is my twin Elizabeth." Elizabeth punched her brother in the arm and signed something to him._

_"sorry I mean Lizzy." Hamish said, rubbing his arm._

_"how old are you both?"_

_'four' Lizzy signed proudly. Sherlock signed something which made her giggle. Sherlock bonded with the two for an hour or so before both he and John had to leave._

_"will you come back?" Hamish asked._

_"of course I will. I'll see you both soon I promise." Sherlock said. Both of them looked down sadly and John wondered how many times that had been said to them only to be disappointed._

_"I meant it." Sherlock said. Hamish seemed to believe him so Lizzy thought it right to trust him, or on the surface she did. They both hugged Sherlock tightly._

_"I'll see you both soon, bye." Sherlock said standing up. He was half-way across the room when Lizzy ran after home and grabbed onto his leg._

_"Shwerlock, please don't go." Lizzy said, tears filling her eyes. Every career in the room gasped, even John did. One guy Tom who was Lizzy's therapist had been telling John that in the year that the twins had been here not once had they heard Lizzy speak, she always used sign language. Sherlock looked up at John, practically begging him._

_"you guys could take them out tomorrow, with me and someone else present of course. But you could bond with them some more." Tom suggested, both husbands agreed. And that was just the beginning..._

"hey dad." James said, breaking John out of his train of thought.

"Yeah?" John said, walking into the room and standing next to his boys.

"Are dad and Lizzy going to be alright?" He asked, looking up at his dad.

"they'll be just fine, you see." John said...

Meanwhile in the other room...

"Lizzy, I think it's time I told you the truth... the whole truth." Sherlock said. Lizzy nodded.

"who was that man? You were so afraid daddy, your never afraid not of anything." Lizzy said, tears trickling down her face. Sherlock looked down again. "it was my fault wasn't it? It's always my fault." Lizzy sobbed. Sherlock's head snapped up and he pulled Lizzy into a bone crushing hug.

"no, no sweetheart, it's not your fault." Sherlock reassured her. "I used to have a brother Micky. Me and him were the best of friends when we were kids and then our dad died, mum got into drinking and one night her new boyfriend took it too far..." Sherlock trailed off.

"what happened?" Lizzy asked, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I shoved Micky and Mycroft into a hiding place. Me trying to be the heroic brother. It didn't really work out though. Afterwards social services found out and took us away from mum. Micky was adopted when he turned 10, perfect family and everything. They offered to take Mycroft too."

"why not you?"

"By the age of eleven I was labelled a trouble child and..."

"no one wants a trouble child." Lizzy finished for him. Sherlock looked at her confused. "before you guys came I managed to sneak into the office and find my file, I made one of the older kids read it to me." Lizzy admitted. Sherlock grinned.

"mum found me and Mycroft again, we went home and we never saw Micky again. The last time I saw him he was riding away in a police car, grinning like a physcopath covered in another man's blood."

"so he was sorda like Moriarty."

"I guess only a lot less scary. I panicked I suppose, you standing on the edge crazy physcopath brother going to kill me just... you know what I mean." Sherlock said.

"Yes I do." Lizzy said. "but I meant what I said."

"about jumping?" Sherlock exclaimed in surprise.

"no about feeling free." Lizzy said laughing. "I am sorry though."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"what's grandma gunna say about the room?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm not sure yet but..." Sherlock was cut off by someone practically shouting.

"who did this to my walls?" Violet Holmes of course was the person who said it. Sherlock ad Lizzy burst out laughing.

"come one, let's go see what she says." Sherlock said, standing up from the bed.

"awww, do I have to?" Lizzy whined.

"yes you do, now come on."

"fine." Lizzy huffed. By the time they reached the room, violet Holmes had... a ... smile on her face?

A/n: there will be more soon! Please leave a review and also tell me if you want more flashbacks to when the twins and James were little.


End file.
